girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-10-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Okay, this is shaping up nicely, except for one little thing... If Hadrian didn't deactivate his family's sin, why didn't it protect Charlemagne? The others at the table before Van and Ivo showed up expected their sins to protect their heads of family, plus Hadrian felt the need to deactivate the other sins before killing the other heads of families. I suppose Hadrian might mean that he did deactivate the Greenclaw sin long enough to kill Charlemagne but then reactivated it. I totally missed that the Court of Gears is the right place to expect someone to have the skill to deactivate the sins. Actually on second thought that seems weird, too: Wouldn't the control box just let you do that by, you know, pushing the deactivate button? And if not, wouldn't reverse engineering the controller require spark-level skill? My new question is, how is Ivo going to stop the sin? By doing battle with it, Jäger-style, or by convincing it that Van is the heterodyne's senechal? Bkharvey (talk) 05:55, October 18, 2017 (UTC) : It would be amusing he didn't have to convince it of anything, and it attacks Hadrian because Von Mekkan family members are automatically recognized and protected. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Interesting page number today: zero-oh-one. Argadi (talk) 09:43, October 18, 2017 (UTC) : Maybe it means that Ivo is licensed to kill? Bkharvey (talk) 03:08, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Did I miss it or is there really no page for sins yet? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:17, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do you think Hadrian is meant to look like Peter Lorre? It's not obvious like the Sydney Greenstreet connection, but it'd be appropriate. Bkharvey (talk) 14:51, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Heh. I checked out the previous page to refresh my memory, and after seeing it ended with "Would you all excuse us for a moment", my brain initially parsed Van Mekkan's line in the first panel as "No?" instead of "Ivo?". Martin The Mess (talk) 15:27, October 18, 2017 (UTC) : Speaking of the first panel, what's going on there? More specifically, what's with "very goot, sir"? That would fit if this story were a pastiche of those British mysteries with lords and butlers, like Lord Peter Wimsey or Earl Thomas Lynley, but this is an American hardboiled mystery pastiche. Are they trying to impress the people at the meeting? Bkharvey (talk) 03:08, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Van gave Ivo respect by letting him present the case. The Sir is giving respect back for being given the opportunity. Yes, you do see that in Wimsey, but I also see that in the offices of US tech companies. Argadi (talk) 09:33, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: It's the "very good" part that seems Wimseyish (or rather his butler whose name I forget). I wouldn't have boggled at "yes, sir." Bkharvey (talk) 11:45, October 19, 2017 (UTC) I just finally understood panel 6. Ivo is saying that Hadrian couldn't control the sins even with the snail until he was the official head of the family. So I'm wondering even more strongly why the Greenclaw sin didn't protect Charlemagne. Clanks can see Watchpeople, right? Bkharvey (talk) 15:59, October 19, 2017 (UTC)